Bulimia
by Gothic-sweetangel
Summary: Esto puede tardar años en curarse" Y no hay otra alternativa doctor? "La mayoria no sale con vida de esto, asi que solo depende de ella seguir este tratamiento" UA '.'SasuSaku'.'
1. Chapter 1

Bulimia

**Bulimia**

"Dialogos**"**

_**-**__Pensamientos_**-**

(N/A notas de autora)

**Primer Capitulo**

"**Prefacio"**

Estaba parada frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, tenia una sabana Blanca que le cubria todo. _El_ estaba cercas de la puerta mirando Como actuaba _Ella. _

"Ya te puedes quitar la sabana".

Ella obedecio, se quito la sabana lentamente, y la dejo caer al piso. Lo primero que hizo fue verse toda completa.

"Te vez Bonita asi? Sexy? Atractiva?"

"No…"

"Como te miras entonces? Aparte de **Delgada**...?

Ella se empezo a examinar. Se veia Horrible. Todos los huesos del cuerpo pegados a su piel buscando proteccion. Estaba mas que delgada, esqueletica . Momia. Empezo a llorar. Se tiro al suelo abrazandose a si misma.

"Mañana empezara tu reabilitacion". Se paro en la puerta y antes de salir le recordó.

"Y si comes algo,_**trata**_de** no ****vomitar**"

Ella solo lo miro, Su piel estaba palida, Su cuerpo antes con curvas, estaba esqueletico. Sus piernas pasaron de largas y torneadas a delgadas y traslucidas. Sus ojos verdes antes llamativos estaban opacos y sin vida. Su cabello Rosa apenas cubria su cabeza.

"Que me eh hecho?" Y asi continuo llorando en el consultorio de Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. Recuerdos

**Bulimia**

"Dialogos**"**

_**-**__Pensamientos_**-**

(N/A notas de autora)

**Segundo Capitulo**

"**Recuerdos"**

"Vamos Ino!, llegaremos tarde!" gritaba una chica de pelo rosa. Su nombre era Sakura Tenia un cuerpo que era deseado por todos los hombres de su academia, era tierna dulce y tenia un caracter que dejaba mucho que desear.

"Ya voy Frente de marquesina no me apures, la belleza cuesta" Decia una de las mejores amigas de Sakura, Era una chica muy guapa, pero su caracter era aveces _detestable._

"Que belleza, lo que tienes de belleza lo tienes de PUERCA"

"Ay! No se puedes hablar contigo!!"

Las dos llegaron corriendo al salon de clases, por suerte su maestro aun no habia llegado. Tomaron asiento y las demas llegaron para poder platicar lo que habian hecho el fin de semana.

"Yo baje dos tallas, Fue incredible!" Le Decia TenTen a Ino una amiga del grupo.

"Pero recuerda, que no debes comer tanto!"

"Porque no pueden seguir una dieta normal? Acaso necesitan del vomito para adelgazar?"

Hinata Decia cada vez mas preocupada por sus dos amigas.

"Lo entenderas pronto hina-chan, ya lo entenderas" Hinata se fue a sentar ya que habia llegado el maestro, Sakura que habia escuchado todo lo que decian las demas, se quedo pensando, _- Hay que ser delgadas para poder verse bien?-_

Despues de esto se quedo Todo el dia pensando en eso. En la escuela, ya que tenian cuarto de television, Era un internado deberian tener algo asi no?

Sakura aburrida, se puso a ver la tele, y pasaban anuncios de personas delgadas.

_**Como adelgazar en una semana **_

"No." – le cambia de canal

_**Dime Betty, como adelgazaste tan rapido? -Oh jojo Pues yo me puse l…**_

"No."- Cambio

_**Ahh!...Estefano..!**_

"Oh! Demonios pero cosa tan Grande." – Cambio…

Sakura enfadada con la television, se va a la computadora,

"Veamos…"

_**Como ser delgadas en 3 dias…**_

Leia cada uno de los anuncios de la internet, solo uno le llamo la atencion…

_**Como adelgazar sin tener una dieta**_

"Talvez…si lo leo un poco no aga daño…"

En cuanto entro, vio un chorro de mujeres guapas, y delgadas, consejos por aqui y por alla.

"Talvez, esta me convenga"

Y asi se puso a leer las reglas de como bajar de peso…

_Pero no sabia en que problema se acababa de meter…._

"**Continuara"**


	3. Reglas

**Bulimia**

**Ahh! No me maten!! Estuve fuera por mucho mucho tiempo lo se lo se uu  
pero ya regrese con un capi mas!! :D**

**aquí se los dejó, Gracias a todas(os) por sus reviews os qieroo! Un monton**

**Capitulo: tres**

**" Reglas"  
**

* * *

" Órale, esta pagina esta muy interesante, veamos las reglas"

**1. cuando te veas en el espejo repite una y otra ves en voz alta que estas gorda.**

"Pero no estoy gorda, bueno ellas son las q saben no? Por algo ponen las reglas"

me levanto para ir a seguir la primera regla, me miro en un espejo i me digo q estoy gorda por 5 veces, me doy vuelta, y me checo completa, a decir verdad, esto me ah abierto los ojos, estoy Gorda.

Regreso para seguir viendo las reglas, y comentarios, según lo que decían si funcionaba, asi que imprimí las reglas, y me fui preparar todo para dormir. Cuando me iva a acostar, guarde las reglas en mi mochila, para darles una ojeada en la escuela.

"_yo si quiero ser como Ana y Mía, ellas serán mis musas de ahora en adelante"  
_  
Y con este pensamiento me quede dormida.

* * *

Me levante algo temprano para ir a la escuela, me bañe, Salí del baño eh hice mi nueva rutina, decirme gorda delante del espejo, luego de esto me cambie y fui a la primera planta.

"Hija no quieres desayunar?"

"No madre, no tengo hambre" No le puedes decir a tu mama, 'esque me estoy haciendo bulímica, porque me siento gorda.' Así que por este tiempo debo mantenerlo oculto.

Salí de la casa rápidamente antes de que me empezara a chorear con sus discursos de 'Come sanamente' etc. etc.

Cuando llego a la escuela, me siento en mi mesa a mirar por la ventana. A los 5 minutos ya habían llegado mas de 15 personas por lo que saque las reglas y me puse a chocarlas.

"Buenos días sakura-chan" Oh demonios! Llego Hinata tengo q ocultar las reglas, las escondo en mi cuaderno y me pongo a platicar con ella.

"que es esto sakura-chan?"

"ah! Nada, porq…" RAYOS! Me las quito, mierda, mierda, mierda, MIERDA!!

"Que se supone que es esto Haruno?!" Ouch!, me llamo por mi apellido, solo lo hace cuando esta muy MUY…enojada. Ahora que are?

"Ah son unas reglas, que saque para…ehm…para INO! Si ella no podía sacarlas así que yo le hice el favor he…" Ay no, esa miradita, de 'Me estas verbeando verdad?'

"Sakura no soy estupida, se que intentas ser como ellas… que no ves todas las chicas del instituto desean tener tu cuerpo, no tienes porque hacerlo, así estas bien…"

Me siguió hablando de no se que cosas mas, hasta que por poco y me convence, pero cuando doblo un poco mas las reglas pude ver la segunda de ellas.

**2. no creas lo que los demás digan de ti.**

"Hinata perdón, pero yo decido que hacer con mi cuerpo vale? Así que cuando necesite una opinión tuya me la das, mientras tanto no así que guárdatelas para ti misma vale? Gracias!"

Y con esto le arrebate a Hinata las reglas y me fui del salón cabreada, no me importaba si esto traía consecuencias después. Me fui al baño y ahí espere hasta que llego la hora de gimnasia.

Salí del baño mas alegre, mientras estuve ahí me estuve diciendo en el espejo lo gorda  
que estaba. En el camino me encontré a Ino, la vi muy seria así que me apresure para llegar a su lado.

"Que pasa ino? Paso algo interesante en la clase?"

"ah Sakura! Emm…No, que va! Solo Hinata estaba muy enojada, nos grito una que otras cosas pero ya todo esta bien, ella se fue a su clase, y nosotros por aca" Me termino de decir con una sonrisa. Bueno si ella decía que todo estaba bien, es porque todo esta bien no?.

Después de unos cuantos ejercicios, y un juego de básquet en el que las mujeres salimos victoriosas, me _moría de hambre_, literalmente, por lo que iba a comer una manzana pero recordé la tercera regla.

**3. toma tanta agua como puedas, incluso si sientes que vas a explotar sigue tomando.**

Fui al bebedero mas cercano, y me empecé a atragantar con el agua, luego de esto me fui a cambiar, y luego al coche.

Ya en mi cuarto. Empecé a hojear mi ropa, necesitaba nueva, así que quede con Ino Y Tenten para ir de compras mañana al salir de la escuela.

Me puse a chatear con unos amigos, pero me entro un poco de sueño así que mejor me fui a dormir.

**

* * *

**

Seep aunque no lo crean, hay paginas en internet que dicen todas esas reglas, son un poco tristes, ya que entre ellas se motivan para continuar con su lucha de " adelgazar ".

Pero bueno, gracias a todas(os) por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz :D  
acepto: comentarios, sugerencias, regaños, vampiros, licantropos, etc, exepto barbies :S

Nos vemos en el proximo cap! bieee


End file.
